Cargo systems that secure additional cargo to a roof rack of a vehicle are generally known. These cargo systems are typically designed with an individual adjustment point located at each corner of the cargo system. With four adjustments points (typically including nuts and bolts), these cargo systems require significant time to secure on, and remove from, the roof rack. This limitation typically dissuades a user from removing the cargo system when the cargo system is not necessary for additional cargo, which results in reduced fuel efficiency for the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need in the cargo system field to create an improved cargo system that is attachable to a roof rack. This invention provides such improvement.